


Stupid Sexy Machines

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanzone fantasizes about Prowl. Just a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sexy Machines

After a hard day’s work fighting ridiculous super-crime and keeping his city from being destroyed, all Fanzone liked was a nice, warm shower. The water hot, the bathroom steaming, rubbing the soap all over his body – just what he needed. The police captain finally felt his shoulders relax. He sighed, letting his mind wander.

And it landed on the ninja-bot.

He felt himself go red and very determinedly tried to not focus on Prowl picking him up with those giant hands, on not feeling the motorcycle vibrate between his legs as they sped down the street, on not picturing Prowl’s smile as he said, “Captain.”

Dammit.

Now he was trying to think about anything other than Prowl’s legs wrapped around his body, those giant fingers playing with him. He tried not to think about what it would be like to straddle that robot and see how machines liked to play. Still smiling while he sucked his --

He wasn’t sure when his hand wrapped around his dick and started to stroke.

Fanzone stopped avoiding it. He just closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild.

This is why he hated machines – especially attractive, flexible, thoughtful, sexy machines.


End file.
